Like Every Single Wish We Ever Made
by allyaustin
Summary: In which Laura moves to New York and Ross returns home from tour. He begins to think about what could've been and copes with moving on. The only thing is, he just can't seem to especially when he finds out she has. Based off of Amnesia by 5SOS/Stay With Me by R5. Two shot.


**Summary: In which Laura moves to New York and Ross returns home from tour. He begins to think about what could've been and copes with moving on. The only thing is, he just can't seem to especially when he finds out she has. Based off of Amnesia by 5SOS/Stay With Me by R5. Two shot.**

**A/N: I bet you're all like "finally!" Ha. T****his is dedicated to frida (llmav), laura (okaylaura), angie (angiep1994), nada (nadaaayay), rj (goosepancake) & ****kendra (maranohugs). **I was told to make this really sad and angsty enough to break your heart or make you tear up a little so I'm gonna attempt to. (I won't make it that bad.) The first part is based off Stay With Me a little but mostly Amnesia. You should listen to the songs too :) just to get you in the mood. Also this is sorta ooc.

* * *

_i wish that i could wake up with amnesia & forget about the stupid little things / she said don't walk away...leave what we could be behind; don't leave me standing here_

* * *

_"you can spend minutes, hours, days, weeks, or even months over-analyzing a situation; trying to put the pieces together, justifying what could've, would've happened. or you can just leave the pieces on the floor and move the fuck on" - xx tupac shakur / "it happens to everyone as they grow up, you find out who you are and what you want, and then you realize that people you've known forever don't see things the way you do; so you keep the wonderful memories, but find yourself moving on" - xx nicholas sparks _

* * *

The feeling of it just isn't the same. The waves are crashing against the sand. It's peaceful and quiet but it's not the same. The booze in his hand tastes the same.

Strong. Mesmerizing. But something's missing.

Ross should be drinking his feelings away. His thoughts. Forgetting all about her but it's not that easy. She's got this latch on him.

Laura. She's all he's been able to think about.

She should be beside him. Telling him about her plans for the future and how she wished she could escape this reality she's been pulled into. He'd pull her close and they would fall into this bubble. This little bubble with just them inside. Nothing to break it.

Nothing to break them apart.

Sometimes she would cry into his arms when she felt alone. When she just needed someone to tell her that she wasn't a failure and that all the things her parents told her weren't true. Ross was the only one would could truly understand. He saw the potential in her. He knew if she wanted to conquer the world that she could.

They were constantly patronized for the things they did. Their image being the first priority. Always.

The alcohol helped numb the pain away even if it was only for a while. It gave them a sense of control. Made them feel like they finally had the lead in their own lives.

He thinks about the way her lips tasted on his. How enticing they were and how tempting her smile was. It makes him smile a little.

The last time they kissed, how they both knew it was going to be the last time. The way she tried to contain herself throughout it.

How he poured so much emotion into one kiss that he didn't even have to say the three words they were both so afraid to say because that one kiss said it all. She was always so happy and full of life. She always put others before her self and he remembers worrying about her.

Wondering how she kept so much closed in and how much he didn't know about her but the mystery seemed to draw him in.

They had been costars for four years and the more time passed, the more he couldn't deny it. She had him hooked.

So the day he finds out the news that could - possibly - be the end of him. He's not exactly shocked.

* * *

_6 months eariler _

"We'll be back in the morning," Ross' mother, Stormie tells him through the phone. "We leave for the airport at 9 AM so be ready."

Ross sighs getting a little irritated by his mom's constant reminders about their departure. "I'll be ready, I promise."

His family had gone on a two night trip to their beach house and Ross had decided to stay behind.

He truthfully had his reasons and intentions for it. Tomorrow they left to go on tour around the world again for another six months. It was like they worked their asses off but it was never enough.

He never said a thing about how he felt, though. He just went with it but his face always showed the true emotion he was feeling inside.

It was like all of his feelings were bottled up and he was tired of being controlled.

Although playing music is one of the things that brings him happiness and makes him feel alive.

There's just one more thing that he's _afraid_ of leaving behind again.

Her name's Laura.

"No funny business!" Stormie tells her son, as if she's scolding him. "That house better not be a mess, either."

"Mom, I'm home by myself. What in the hell could I do?" He laughs at his mom's quickness to assume the worst.

"I'm trusting you and again I'll see you tomorrow, love you, bye." She says and Ross tells her the same before he quickly hangs up.

At exactly that second, there's a knock on the door and Ross jumps out of his seat almost immediately.

He dashes to the door and stops, twisting the knob. (Not even bothering to ask who it is because well he has a good guess.)

Who he sees causes the biggest smile to spread across his face.

Her hair is a light shade of ombré and her petite figure is covered in a small "The Beatles" tassle fringe top with a pair of shorts.

"Hey," He says nonchalantly, leaning against the door seal as if her presence doesn't cause his heart to do a somersault.

The brunette in front of him doesn't say a thing. Her mouth simply tilts up into a enormous grin as she holds up two DVD cases.

Ross arches a confused eyebrow before he takes the DVDs into his hands.

"Romeo and Juliet?" He chuckles as he reads the two titles inscribed across the cases.

"I brought two just incase." She shrugs innocently.

Ross gives her an incredulous look before taking her hand and closing the door behind her as he pulled her inside his house.

Laura giggles and takes the movies out of the blonde's hands. "What?"

"I feel like you just wanna see Leo," He pouts, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closely to his chest.

Laura gasps fakely, pretending to be insulted by his accusation. "I just wanted to watch a romantic movie with my boyfriend."

Ross kisses her gently on the lips before she can begin to blabber and she smiles. Just a little, of course.

As they both let go and walk hand in hand into the living room, she sets the two movies on the coffee table.

"Which do you wanna watch first?" Ross asks as they both sit down on the couch.

Laura kicks off her shoes and crosses her legs over the comforter of the couch. "I vote for the 1996 version."

Ross groans and turns towards her. "I'm not sitting through 120 minutes of you drooling over Leonardo Dicaprio."

"This was him at his finest. He's not cute as he used to be so please?" Laura pouts.

Ross covers his eyes, leaning back on the couch and propping his feet up on the table. "Nope, I will not give in."

"What's it gonna take? Making out? Hawaiian bread? What?" She asks.

"The making out part sounds pretty convincing and the bread." He un-conceals his eyes, smirking.

"Only if you put the movie on." She points a finger at him.

Ross chuckles, reaching for the movie. "You should want to watch the classic one, it's way better."

"I like this version, I understand it better. Plus I liked the Juliet in this one more than the other." Laura argues, shrugging her shoulders.

"No one can beat Olivia Hussley as Juliet." Ross immediately opposes.

"You're just saying that because you're crazy about her." Laura rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

He puts the cd into the player. "Ha, well her legacy lives on in my heart but you're the only one I'm crazy about." Ross tugs on her shoulder to pull her smaller body closer to his and then he kisses her cheek.

Laura looks up to him and grins widely. "Really?"

The blonde nods. "Although I really probably only said that because you promised to make out with me..."

Laura gapes before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at the boy.

One hour and twenty minutes later and Ross is sure if he has to watch any more of this he'll lose his mind. With Laura's constant giggling over her little crush and the movie itself, he's decided that he can't take it any longer and he's had enough.

He gradually pulls the brunette from out of his hold and sits up before finally getting out of his seat and going to take the DVD out.

"What are you doing?" Laura asks suddenly.

"Putting my version on." The boy answers inserting his DVD into the DVD player this time around.

"Yeah but mine wasn't finished!" Laura glares at him briefly before leaning back. The angriness on her face couldn't be missed.

Ross thought it was adorable.

He laughs a little after the movie begins to start and retakes his seat. "You'll love me later."

* * *

"What are you going to show me?" Laura asks as she walks in the direction he guides her.

"You'll see," He opens the back door that leads out to the backyard.

"Uh, you're taking me to your backyard?" Laura giggles, stopping just as he stopped.

"Be patient." Ross squeezes her hand and then entwines her small fingers with his own.

He pulls her to the grass, letting go of her hand and then he sets down the blanket in his hand. Laying it flat down on the grass.

Laura smiles, still not knowing what exactly is going on but she decides to just go along with it. So when, the blonde takes a seat on the soft fabric beneath them she follows suit and sits down right beside him.

"You wanna tell me now what we're doing out here in the cold?"

"You're cold?" Ross asks and she nods. He then gladly takes his sweat shirt off and hands it to his girlfriend.

It's his red "Walk The Moon" band shirt and she just happens to have one just like it. She takes it in her hands and gradually pulls it over her head until it's fully around her upper body.

"Better?" He asks, giving her a small smile which she returns.

"Better." She replies.

"Now to answer your question," Ross begins. "I have a little surprise for you."

"What is it?" Laura's eyes perk up.

Ross chuckles for a second when he sees the sudden gleam in her eyes. He takes her hand again and they both lay back. He grabs her pinky finger and points it upwards to the sky. Laura gets goosebumps at the small contact before she smiles at him and looks up. "What am I looking at exactly?"

"You see that star right there?" Ross asks. "The one to the left of the sky."

Laura's gaze follows the direction he leads her finger until he finally stops. "Yeah I see it, why?"

Ross turns his head to look at her. "It's your star."

Laura laughs a little in awe before turning her head towards his. "You did that for me?"

"Yeah," He breathes out as he stares at her. A big stupid smile on his face at her reaction. "It's called Laura."

She grins as she looks back up. "How original." She teases. "This is really sweet, thank you so much."

"I'd do anything for you, dude." He grabs her hand and encloses her palm into his.

Laura smiles again and kisses him on the cheek and then reaches over to grab the bottle of Jack Daniels out of his other hand. The brunette pops the lid and throws her head back to let the liquid fall into her mouth. She scrunches her nose up a bit as the taste of it burns her throat. "I'm gonna miss you so much," Laura bites her bottom lip. "Six months is a long time."

"Hey," Ross sits up a little to prop his head on her chest. He takes the bottle of alcohol out of her hand. "We'll talk everyday and the days will fly by just like that." He wipes a drop of liquid off of her plump lip, caressing it for a few more seconds before letting go.

"I know but we're together and I have a life too, Ross. I can't wait around forever." Laura tells him, her facial expression completely serious.

"Who said you had to? You have your dreams and I want you to be happy no matter what. I believe in you so much and I know you can do anything." Ross reminds her. "You could fucking conquer the world and back. I'd still feel the same way I do about you."

"You wanna tour the world and I wanna go to school and get away from this place. I feel so trapped." She sits up as he lifts his head from her body. "It's just scary to think about what's going to happen with us. We're growing up, Ross. You know?"

Ross reaches for her and pulls her into his lap, wrapping his muscular arms around her fragile middle. "We're gonna be alright, okay? I'm never letting this go." He points out. "You're all I want and I'd be fucking insane to say you're not."

"I don't know if I can believe that," Laura plays with his fingers that are entwined with hers. "But I'll try."

Ross sighs, nodding because he gets exactly what she's trying to say. He kisses her shoulder as a reminder to her that he'll always be here whenever she needs him. He grabs the bottle of Jack Daniels he set down and chugs it for a few seconds before passing it off to the girl in his lap. "Laura," He suddenly speaks up.

"Yeah?" She answers in a timid voice.

"Promise me, you'll never forget about what we had no matter what happens, okay?"

"I promise."

* * *

It's about one in the morning when he wakes up from the sound of someone knocking on the door downstairs. He's pretty sure it's his family from their way back. (Although he is surprised they'd be back so early in the morning.) He gets up out of his bed tiredly and soon he's out of his room, trotting down the stairs. Once he reaches the door, he looks through the peephole and who he sees is no who he expected it to be.

Ross furrows an eyebrow up in bewilderment before grabbing the door knob and unlocking it thus pulling the door open. He wipes his eyes to rid of the crud for a second before blinking them repeatedly. "What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I need to talk to you." She says. Laura's body is covered in her pjs and you can see the tear drops on her face. "Right now."

"Are you crying?" Ross grabs her by the forearm gently and pulls her into his chest.

She wraps her arms around his back as he closes the door. He lifts her head by the tip of her chin and looks at her. "What's the matter?"

"Ross, I can't do this." Laura finally speaks up, her eyes still looking down.

"What do you mean 'you can't do this' what's going on?" He cups her face in his hands.

"This." She pushes his hand off her face. "It won't work out. We both know this."

"What? Where's this coming from?" Ross questions. "I know we were talking about it earlier but you never told me you were having second thoughts. You told me you'd try."

"I just don't think we have the same views on life. Please don't make this any harder than it is." She begs, the tears in her eyes slowly trail down her face. "I don't want to hurt you."

He shakes his head in denial. "You don't want to hurt me? You're kidding me right?" His voice is skeptic.

Laura crosses her arms over her chest, wiping her tears because she won't allow herself to cry in front of him. "I'm not trying to, okay? So please, just let it be like this. This is harder for me than you think. I need to move on with my life and I can't let you hold me back. I realized it's better this way."

"So you're just gonna give up?" He asks, his voice cracking. "I'm not giving up on you! I'm not gonna let you do this. Not this way, Laura..." He shakes his head in denial.

"Ross you have to let me go, please." She chokes out in a small whisper, the pain in his voice causing her to cry even harder.

"I can't let you go when I'm fucking in love with you! I can't get you out of my head. I can't lose you. You're the only good about my life. Do you not get that?!" He yells, tears burns his eyes but he doesn't care. He wants her to see how much pain she's causing him to feel right now.

"You have no right to say that to me! That's not fair, Ross and you know it. This is over. It's been over for so long. We both knew it wouldn't last." Laura argues.

"Why can't I say it?! Because it's true? I know you feel the same way so stop holding it in and just say it" The blonde pleads, grabbing her wrists and pulling her to him.

"Stop it!" She yells, trying to pry her way out of his grip. "Stop!"

Ross let's go of her when he realizes he's probably hurting her. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I love you more than you'll ever know, Ross but I can't be with you." Laura says again. "I can't," Laura turns around before walking towards the door.

Ross doesn't a say a thing, he just grabs her and crashes his lips to hers firmly. Laura's caught off guard but she kisses him back just as firmly. He cradles her face gently and pours all he can into this kiss because this is his last chance yet something tells him it won't work.

Laura pulls always quickly, obviously completely overwhelmed. She wipes her mouth and looks up at him. "Have fun on tour, okay?"

Ross still has no words so he twists the door knob and opens it for her.

There's so many different things going through his mind. He's hurt.

Before she walks out into the dark night, Laura stops. "I got into NYU and I leave...in two days. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't bring myself to...that's why this can't work out."

He doesn't even have a chance to say anything because she's gone and the door is closed.

* * *

**Pleaseeeeeeee, reviews on this so far would be really great. :) There is a part two!**


End file.
